


busy

by chasingstarlight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Shameless Smut, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingstarlight/pseuds/chasingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth couldn't get back to him fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	busy

Fumbling with the keys only frustrated her momentarily, and once she entered her home, suspicion forced ice to flood her veins. Closing the door behind her and sauntering forward, she neared, traipsing toward the area a faint rumbling was heard.

Until the familiarity of a muscled arm grasped her waist, forcing her back against the wall. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude not to break into someone's home?" She scowled half heartedly, and the heat radiating from his frame forced a shudder to ripple through her frame. 

"I missed you," he murmured against the flesh of her throat, his tongue flicking out to dance along her pulse point. 

She didn't speak. Her fingers coiled into his dark locks, tugging almost violently as his mouth pressed to her throat, making an imprint upon her flesh with a rough suck. 

"Percy," she murmured in barely audible tones, mouth parting, but the words refused to depart.

Her legs wrapped about his waist as urgent hands tugged at his shirt, and he quickly disposed of it, his palms falling to tug at her own, forcing buttons to fly open before descending to claim her mouth once again. 

"Tell me you missed me."

He snaked a hand from her waist, delving down to dip beneath lace fabric as a rough thumb encircled her sensitive bundle of nerves. She writhed beneath the embrace instinctively, the act stealing her breath. 

She'd been gone a week but it felt like months, years even and his days were filled with mundane prospects in her absence. He'd understood the importance of her traveling, but it meant nothing to his cravings -- her absence burned hotly into his skin the same way her breath did now. A flick of his wrist coaxed a series of rips, leaving denim a shredded mess resting at their feet. A hand dipped down once more, a finger trailing her wet slit as her fingertips bit into his arm. He could only gaze toward the graceful and ever alluring rise and fall of her chest as a series of rough circles upon her sensitive flesh forced her head back.

"Look at me," the command followed, as husky and wanton as every instinct in his body screamed.

But it was just like her to disobey him, and he dipped down, teeth grazing the curve of her throat, sinking further and further, just enough for her to cry out deliciously as she fell into bouts of painful pleasure and before a word could be uttered, a finger delved into her wet heat, and walls gripped him greedily. His pace gradually increased, growing more frenzied once her violent tug within his dark locks brought his mouth back to her own.  
Another digit snaked inward, leaving her to bury her groans into his mouth, until he pulled away to gaze down at her. She was radiant, her body's invitation glorious, the subtle allure of a goddess leaving him in awe. 

He knew no mercy; his skilled hands delivered promises she knew he would keep and as his fingers curled within her, the collection of labored breaths ensued rapidly and her body thrummed with pleasure.

"Off," she mumbled, gesturing toward his pants as trembling fingers struggled to coil into his belt buckle, and he brought his fingers to his mouth to taste her. 

She wanted to devour him.

Gazing through predatory eyes, a malevolent smile appeared upon his taunting mouth as he made quick work of his remaining clothing, and her walls pulsed with want.

"Tell me you missed me," he repeated, hoisting her up and positioning her to allow his throbbing shaft at her entrance, occasionally rocking between wet folds.

"Don't tease me," her eyes flashed hotly at him.

His fingers could only coil about her throat, pressing firmly enough to cause discomfort but not nearly enough to steal air from her lungs while another hand dipped down to offer her clit an occasional stroke.

"Just give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want."

Her mouth parted, sucking in a sharp breath to resist the urge to scowl, but the final graze of her sensitive flesh burned through her like fire, and the utterance came tumbling out in choked tones.

Just then, his pulsing girth drove into heated confines and her delicious outcry followed, enchanting him.  
He would have been more smug, if she wasn't so deliciously warm and wet and tight around him. He drove into her in rabid, frenzied strokes, driving her further into the wall as the rough caress of her fingertips painted a bloodied line as they traveled along his back. 

"See," he grunted as he pummeled into her slick depths. "Wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

She only responded with the bite of her nails, but even that hold was weakening as her walls convulsed about his length, struggling to encompass him as repetitive rocks changed with the shifting of his hips. 

He was untamed, claiming her body with a savagery only she saw. Fingers dug into his shoulders, delving back to trail along his back, and once he hit a sensitive spot within her, a plethora of blissful murmurs escaped her. The blinding bursts of pleasure made her words sound like broken murmurs of his name - he'd do anything to continue eliciting that sound from her. 

The tightening in her abdomen followed as two bodies entwined -- just then, he dipped down, sinking his teeth into her throat once again, just enough to break the skin and her outcry followed.  
She wanted to hold on, but it was too hot, the intensity maddening, and the bite sent her unraveling, walls clenching only to milk him entirely, and she could feel his frame tremble with his own sweet release.

Upon the collection of breaths, he leaned forward tentatively, stealing a kiss which she returned, offering his lower lip a rough suck before pulling away.

"You didn't have to break in, you know. I do have a cellphone." She taunted before slipping out of his grasp, only to motion for him to follow. 

There was a hypnotic sway of her hips as she walked, and after following her up the stairs, the silence demanded his voice once again.

"You wouldn't have answered. This was easier."

"Don't be so sure."


End file.
